Quem diria!
by Jujuba-kitisune
Summary: Parece que Zeus não está satisfeito com os cavaleiros protetores de Athena e resolve convocar mais um...parece que nem todos cavaleiros estão de acordo o que será que vai dar isso conteudos hentai e lemon...
1. um novoa cavaleiro

Quem diria...

**Disclaimer**: Quero deixar claro que todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada essa historia é altamente baseada na verdadeira e só é pra diversão T.T...

Olá pessoal falando francamente eu sou principiante em fics e essa é minha primeira fic com conteúdos hentai e lemon, se encontrarem algum erro ou não concordarem com algo falem ou critiquem, mas se forem fazer criticas nas revins, por favor, criticas construtivas T.T...

**Esse primeiro capitulo não contem Hentai nem lemon só começaram a partir dos próximos capítulos**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma bela tarde no santuário de Athena todos os cavaleiros estavam tranqüilos em suas respectivas casas e outros treinando no local de treino estava tudo tranqüilo, foi então que...

**Saori no megafone**: Sua cambada de emprestáveis venham aqui imediatamente!

**Todos**: Demorou uú...

Então todos os cavaleiros de ouro de prata e de bronze compareceram à casa de Athena onde a mesma andava de um lado para outro super preocupada...

**Saga**: Sim Senhorita Saori estamos todos aqui, o que deseja?

**Saori**: Bem gente é...Que meu pai Zeus falou comigo hoje de manhã, e quero passar a vocês o que ele me disse.

Ela senta no trono coloca as mãos encima de seu colo olha fixamente para seus cavaleiros que estavam parados olhando pra ela...

**Saori**: Meu pai disse que vocês não estão tão qualificados a me protegerem, então ele resolveu convocar mais um cavaleiro de ouro como um cavaleiro guardião e...

Então MM interrompe bruscamente...

**MM**: Como assim? A gente não protege você? Pelo que vejo samos em 12 os de ouro, tirando o Shion os de prata e os de bronze e as amazonas também, podemos sim protege-la se guardião nenhum.

**Saori**: MM pelo que vi e vejo, até os cavaleiros de bronze passaram por vocês de ouro, acabaram com vocês, tirando que alguns de você se aliaram a Hades pra acabarem com minha vida, e vocês ainda falam que me protegem tenha dó, vocês estão de mal a pior, os únicos que conto e com os de bronze, dou completa rasão a Zeus pra convocar mais um cavaleiro.

**Kamus**: Bem dona Saori já que é o melhor pra Senhorita e seu pai planejou isso, que assim seja esperaremos o novo cavaleiro.

**Milo**: Em que casa ele vai ficar 'Se ele dome na casa de Kamus eu mato ele'¬¬

**Saori**: Bem estamos construindo mais uma casa a frente da casa de Mu.

**Mu**: 'Droga vou pede a maioria da visão' ¬¬...

**Saga fazendo um interrogatório**: de onde esse cavaleiro é, qual são os poderes dele, qual a constelação dele e quando ele chega?

**Saori**: Não sei de tudo Saga, só sei que ele é da transilvania.

**Afrodite**: Ai! Ele deve ser um vampiro .

**Saori**: É pode ser

**Afrodite**: ai e se for o Brad pitt eu dou um treco ...

**Shura**: Para de ser idiota Afrodite você acha mesmo que Brad Pitt, que é milionário e ganha milhares de dólares pra fazer um filme, vai deixar a carreira dele e a mulher dele gostosa pra cara, pra vim até o santuário de Athena, se tonar um cavaleiro ganhar uma micharia, sem seguro de vida, com risco de morte e sem dubre! Tu ta viajando né ¬¬

**Afrodite**: seu estraga prazer T.T...

**Aioros**: Eu mereço uu...

**Saori**: Bem gente, já passei o recado a vocês, então podem se retirar por favor de minha sala, chispa todo mundo daqui vamos.

Todos saíram da sala de Athena curiosos devido ao novo cavaleiro...

**Saga**: Se ele for poderoso assim como penso nos dois poderemos matar Athena e dominar o mundo huahuahuahuahuahua...Não você não vai persuadir esse cavaleiro ao mal...A vou sim!

Então saga começa a espancar a ele mesmo...

**Aioros**: Ninguém merece essa dupla personalidade de Saga UÚ...

**Aioria**: Concordo maninho ¬¬...

Então Aioros e Aioria seguram Saga pra ele mesmo não se matar e voltam pra suas casas, passa se o tempo a casa em construção fica pronta, a casa realmente era mais assustadora que a de câncer nem o próprio cavaleiro de câncer tinha coragem de entrar na nova casa que haverá sido construída, ela quase não tinha passagem de luz era escura cheia de morcegos, Mu olhava a nova casa tenebrosa junto com Shaka...

**Shaka**: Essa casa da frente ta cheia de mal fruídos.

Começa a benzer a casa de Mu, pra não pegar os maus fruídos da casa a frente...

**Mu**: Você não foi o único a notar Shaka...Nem o MM tem coragem de entrar nessa casa ¬¬...

**Shaka**: Ninguém tem coragem e o pior que agora pra sair temos que passar por ela.

**Mu**: Mas nem que me paguem eu entro nessa casa.

**Shaka**: Idem ¬¬

Passa-se mais uma semana desde que a casa haverá sido terminada então um berro através de alto falantes se escuta no santuário inteiro...

**Saori**: Venham aqui seu bando de imprestáveis e já ò.ó...

**Todos**: UÚ...

Então todos os cavaleiros vão até a sala de Athena curiosos pelo motivo de ela ter os convocado...

**Saori**: Bem pessoal, à pessoa que falei que ia ficar na primeira casa chegou.

**Afrodite**: ai é um vampiro ­?

**Saori**: Bem Afrodite, digamos que é quase um vampiro.

**Saga**: É poderoso?

**Saori**: Deve ser seu cosmo é sombrio mais incrivelmente poderoso.

**MM**: Essa pessoa gosta de uma macumba

**Saori**: Bem MM não aparenta gostar de macumba ¬¬

**Milo**: Vamos queremos ver essa pessoa.

**Seiya**: Cadê a pessoa senhorita Saori?

Saori chama a pessoa...

**Saori**: Neris venha aqui, por favor, pra eu apresenta-la ao pessoal...

**Ikki**: Perai você falou "apresenta-la" no feminino o.Õ?

Então de trás da cortina aparece a pessoa

**Shaka**: Por Buda 0.0...

**Mu**: por Zeus...

**Saga**: Não posso acreditar...

**Aldebaram**: Minha nossa senhora do perpetuo socorro!

**Donko**: quem diria...

**Afrodite**: O que 0.0?

**MM**: Mama mia...

**Aioros**: Gente...

**Aiolia**:...

**Milo**: pelos deuses

**Kamus**: Sacremu

**Shura**: Mío Díos...

**Shion**: Zeus enlouqueceu?

**Seiya**: Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus olhos não acreditaria...

**Shiryu**: Não da pra crer nisso.

**Shun com a cara mais meiga do mundo**: ...

**Hyoga**:...

**Ikki**: (censurado)

Uma garota aparentando uns vinte e poucos anos a armadua dela detalhava seu corpo, não dava pra ver seu rosto, pois estava usando mascara que era triste e sombria, ela tinha longos cabelos negros eram maiores que o do Shaka, sua pele era branca que nem a neve e tinha um ar calculista e prepotente.

**Ikki**: é uma piada não é?

**Saori**: Bem gente não é nenhuma piada, essa aqui é Neris amazona guardiã do santuário sei que estão estranhando gente...

**Ikki interrompe Saori bruscamente**: A, mas pode já tirando essa armadura eu protesto nenhuma mulher vai virar cavaleira de ouro.

**Shun**: qual é o problema meu irmão?

**Ikki**: ela não pode ser de ouro não pode e pronto!

**Shiryu**: Você ta revoltado porque você não é um cavaleiro de ouro isso sim UU...

**Hyoga**: Concordo com o Shiryu e com o Shun, Ikki você está com inveja.

**Ikki**: Como podem deixar uma sei lá o que ser uma amazona de ouro?

**Neris**: Se você quer tanto a armadura vem tirar.

Quando Ikki foi voar pra cima de Neris, Afrodite toma a frente e quase pula encima de Neris, mas é segurado por MM...

**Afrodite**: Olha aqui sua sirigaita vagal, quem você pensa que é pra mandar meus homens tirarem sua roupa em?

**Ikki**: Perai quem disse que sou seu homem?

**Afrodite**: Mas eu considero como se fosse "

Ai além de Ikki atacar Neris ataca Afrodite, mas ambos são segurados por MM e Aldebaram.

**Ikki**: Deba me solte eu vou acabar com a raça dessa bicha ò.ó.

**Afrodite**: olha lá como fala, bicha não, eu sou uma quase... Sailor Moon…

**Todos**: gota

**Kamus**: Bem, mas queremos uma prova que você é mesmo poderosa.

**Neris**: Bem pelo que Zeus me contou sobre vocês... Os cavaleiros de bronze passaram por todas as casas antes das 12 horas pra salvar a vida de Athena, estou certa?

Todos abaixam as cabeças envergonhados...

**Todos**: sim... UÚ...

**Neris**: Então irei passar pelas casas sozinha e quero que vocês tentem me impedir.

**Todos**: Coitada ¬¬

**Neris**: E não farei isso em 12 horas.

**Milo**: Nem adianta docinho você não conseguira atravessar nem em séculos huahuahuahua...

**Neris**: Eu atravessarei em 1 hora ou menos.

**Todos**: O que 0.0...?

**Saori**: Bem Neris eles podem ser incompetentes, mas são 12... Você tem certeza mesmo?

**Neris**: Pelo que analisei aqui, tenho sim deusa Athena, mas começarei sem avisar de supressa.

Saori voltando os olhos para os cavaleiros e amazonas que ali encontravam

**Saori**: Vocês concordam?

**Todos**: Concordamos.

Milo dando uma de bad boy...

**Milo**: Sim gatinha você só passa da entrada de minha casa pra ir direto pra minha cama hehehehe.

Kamus dá um beliscão em Milo.

**Milo**: Ai! Doeu!

**Kamus**: E vai doer mais se não se comportar ¬¬...

**Saori**: então está tudo combinado vocês podem se retirar pra suas casas e você também Neris você deve estar cansada da viagem.

**Neris**: Sim senhorita Athena.

Então Saga levanta a mão meio tímido, olhando em direção a Saori...

**Saga**: Só tenho uma pergunta antes de ir embora.

**Saori**: Fale Saga.

Saga volta o olhar para Neris...

**Saga**: Neris você é uma vampira?

**Neris**: Parte de mim sim outra parte é feiticeira minha mãe foi uma bruxa meu pai um vampiro.

**Saga**: A sim obrigado...

Então todos se retiram alguns felizes com a novidade como as amazonas que estavam orgulhosas por uma mulher ser amazona de ouro, outros revoltados como o Ikki, (nem precisa disser o porque¬¬...), outros pensativos como Saga que ficou pensando nela aquela noite... (hum... ai tem)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bem gente esse primeiro capitulo da fic realmente não tem nada hentai ainda, depois é que coisa começa a esquentar XD...

Espero que gostem...o/

Nha...


	2. A travessia

**Disclaimer**: Quero deixar claro que todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são reservados a Toei e Masami Kurumada essa historia é altamente baseada na verdadeira e só é pra diversão T.T...

Olá gente olha eu aqui novamente trazendo o segundo capitulo dessa historia maluca XD...

**Esse Segundo capitulo contem um pouquinho de lemon ...**

**Fala: **Blá...Blá...

'pensamentos'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A travessia das doze casas, moleza!**

Depois da apresentação de Neris aos cavaleiros, todos ficaram meio que alertas para quando ela começa-se a passar pelas casas, passado algumas semanas todos já até haverá esquecido que ela iria ser testada, Afrodite ia muito pra casa dela na verdade depois de tanto atritos entre Afrodite e ela acabaram se tornando confidentes, como ela era meio feiticeira e Afrodite mexia com plantas... elas trocavam receitas de porções e conversavam sobre futuro, faziam as unhas coisas de mulher...Todos acreditavam que Saga tava meio balançado por ela, bem ele não admitia, mas quando ela passava pela casa dele ele ficava mais branco que ela com as bochechais vermelhas de vergonha, mas como todo boato foi logo abafado por alguns...Mas mesmo com tudo isso depois de todos terem se esquecido Neris não haverá esquecido do que iria fazer derrotar todos, quando menos esperavam em uma hora, então em uma tarde as 18:00 horas daquele dia quando o sol e pós Neris ia pelas sombras começando assim sua passagem pra derrotar todos os cavaleiros de ouro em suas próprias casas, começando com a de Mu de Áries, que naquele momento estava dando banho em seu carneirinho de pelúcia o Mini-mu, Neris se aproximou de Mu sem que ele percebe-se, pois estava muito detraído dando banho e seu mascote...

**Mu**: Fique quietinho Mini-mu que papai já vai enxaguar você e seca-lo pra você ir pra cama limpinho ta...

**Neris**: 'que patético' UÚ...

Então neris por trás lançou seu golpe...

**Neris**: Neblinas sombrias...

Então tudo ficou coberto por uma Neblina negra era impossível enxergar com aquela neblina toda e negra ainda...

**Mu**: O que ta acontecendo 0.0?

Então Mu abraça o Mini-mu e de repente sente duas mãos geladas tocarem seu pescoço e então desmaia no chão as neblinas se dissipam e a visão que se tinha era de Mu jogado no chão e Neris balançando a cabeça...

**Neris**: Como são displicentes aqui realmente virou casa da mãe Joana, Athena não está segura, ele nem prestou atenção ao meu cosmo sombrio que entrou em sua casa.

Então Neris saio da casa de Mu e se dirigiu à casa de Aldebaram, ao chegar na porta da casa senti um cheiro insuportável de miúdos de porco escaldando, um musica de samba no ultimo volume, e aldebaram assistindo jogo do Brasil contra Argentina...

**Neris**: Que conveniente UU()...

Neris se aproxima de Deba sem ser percebida e como aldebaram tava sem camisa ela colocou suas mãos frias nas costas de Aldebaram que o mesmo sentindo apenas um calafrio desmaiou imediatamente...

**Neris**: Dois já foram agora falta 10.

Então Neris chega a casa de gêmeos onde saga estava tomando seu respectivo banho...

**Saga sentindo o cosmo de Neris**: Bem Neris pelo que posso sentir pelo seu cosmo de batalha você começou seu trajeto pelas 12 casas pra acabar com todos os cavaleiros.

Neris impressionada que pelo menos um sentiu sua presença ao sair de traz das sombras, ela observa Saga de pé totalmente nu (ai que sorte T.T)

**Neris**: 0.0...

**Neris se vira rapidamente**: por favor, daria pra vestir sua armadura pra começamos a batalha não tenho tempo a peder.

Saga tenta ser o mais frio e calculista possível, mas na verdade tava com o coração quase saltando pela boca...

**Saga**: Tudo bem...

Então quando ele percebe estava realmente nu, e que sua sunga haverá ficado na piscina...

**Saga**: Minha nossa ela me viu pelado 0.0...

Tenta se controlar vai até sua armadura a veste o mais rápido possível e vai até onde está Neris, tentando abafar o ocorrido...

**Saga**: Vamos começar?

**Neris**: Demorou.

Então os dois começam a lutar, ela consegue ainda golpear Saga mais Saga permanece e revida.

**Saga**: Bem seio que é antiético bater em uma dama mais foi você quem pediu.

Ela usa as sombras se escondendo de Saga...

**Saga**: Pode se esconder mais não poderá fugir de meus ataques.

**Neris**: e quem disse que eu estou me escondendo?

Saga olha pra trás, mas tarde demais, pois Neris avia lhe aplicado um golpe...

**Neris**: ventos tenebrosos!

E pega bem em cheio na coluna vertebral de Saga, fazendo ele se chocar contra a coluna da casa...Saga se levanta dando algumas risadas.

**Saga**: Me impressionou Neris, pra uma mulher, realmente es muito forte mais quero ver você poder suportar isso.

Ele começa a concentrar todo seu cosmo...

**Saga**: Explosão galáctica...

**Neris**: Neblinas sombrias...

Então se escuta um estrondo feito pelo golpe de Saga e o barulho de uma mascara de Neris caindo no chão no meio de muita neblina negra, Saga achando aquilo estranho vai tateando pelo escuro e acha a mascara de Neris no chão...

**Saga preocupado**: Minha nossa será que exagerei no golpe?

Então ele sentiu um cosmo sombrio chegando por trás dele e quando ele sentiu chegar próximo o bastante ele agarra pelos pulsos encostando-a na parede com os braços abertos, então a nevoa se dissipam desvendando o rosto que estava baixo de Neris coberto pelos cabelos, Saga olha fixamente pra Neris então ela levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente pra Saga sem a mesma mascara, ela tinha uma face tentadoramente belíssima seus olhos eram azuis com o centro vermelho como o fogo no meio de águas cristalinas, sua boca parecia ter sido feita por um pintor detalhista era perfeita em todos os ângulos, os dois ofegantes um sentindo a respiração do outro, Saga não agüentou a tentação de vela praticamente em seus braços encostou-se mais a ela ficando completamente juntos, e ele sentindo seu perfume diferente de qualquer perfume que haverá sentindo era mais perfumada que as rosas de Afrodite atordoado e tentado por tanta beleza ele a beija dando tudo de si naquele beijo, ele nunca haverá sentido aquilo antes, seu coração parecia que ia explodir, ela retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade que a de Saga, foi então que Saga se sentiu fraco e desmaiou...

**Neris**: Tenho que passar por todas as casas inclusive a sua também.

Olha fixamente pra Saga caído no chão colocando levemente as mãos nos lábios procura sua mascara a coloca, e segue em diante, e chega na casa de câncer onde encontra ninguém somente um bilhete ao qual falava...

**Bilhete**: "Fui ver meu amorzinho se quiser deixar um recado escreva se não quiser chispa da minha casa"

**Neris**: Não posso acreditar deixa a casa sozinha pra ver a namora...Quer dizer namorado... A sei lá UÚ.

Então Neris sai da casa de câncer e vai em direção a casa de leão onde ao chegar se depara primeiramente com um fudum dos infernos...

**Neris**: Caraca que fedo é esse...?

Então ela vai passando e deparando com cueca suja, roupas espalhadas por todos os lados, a casa completamente suja e Aiolia jogando Senhor dos anéis no Play Station2...

**Aiolia**: agora eu destruo esse anel maldito.

**Neris**: Aiolia!

**Aiolia**:...

Aiolia estava tão concentrado no jogo que nem viu Neris chamando...

**Neris**: Já que é assim.

**Neris **coloca suas mãos frias em Aiolia que desmaia instantaneamente, Neris pega rapidamente o controle e dá pause no jogo...

**Neris**: Nossa que burro nem salvou o jogo ainda bem que dei pause UÚ...

Então Neris salva o jogo no memori card, e sai da casa de leão, pois ela não estava mais agüentando o fudum daquele lugar e se dirige na casa de virgem, então Shaka ao sentir o cosmo sombrio chegando, começa a acender um monte de incenso e começa a rezar Neris ao chegar na entrada já sente o cheiro forte de incenso e a neblina de fumaça que os mesmo provocavam...

**Neris**: Minha nossa essa neblina ta mais densa que a do meu golpe 0.0...

**Shaka**: Saia daqui criatura das trevas.

**Neris**: vim derrota-lo.

Shaka não agüentando o próprio cheiro do incenso começa a se sufocar com a fumaça...

**Shaka**: Cof, cof...

Neris vendo que Shaka se desconcentrou por causa da fumaceira chega por trás dele e o toca fazendo o mesmo desmaiar, e o tira daquela fumaceira toda e o coloca do lado de fora da casa dele, pra que o mesmo não se sufocasse por causa da fumaça...

**Neris**:...

Neris sai da casa de virgem e continua em direção a casa de escorpião onde encontra Milo dançando vida loka do Riki Marte, fazendo coreografia encima da cama sem camisa com uma calça jeans bem surrada com o botão e zíper aberto...

**N/A**: babando

**Consciência da autora**: Sua pervertida ¬¬...

**Milo**: e la vida loka...

**Neris**: Minha nossa uú...

Milo vendo Neris na porta balançando a cabeça negativamente sai correndo de cima da cama desliga som e vai todo no molejo pro lado dela...

**Milo**: Quer ter uma noite loka comigo?

**N/A**: Eu quero ¬/

Consciência da autora da um pedala Robinho na autora

**N/A**: Ai Doeu!

**Neris**: quero derrota-lo isso sim.

**Milo**: que tal tentar me derrotar na cama?

Milo faz um olhar malicioso...

**N/A**: que olhar lindo ...

**Consciência da autora**: cala a boca ò.ó...

Neris da um tabefe na cara de Milo que faz o coitado voar em direção a cama quebrando a cama todinha...

**Neris**: Veste a armadura e vem lutar.

Milo coloca a mão no queixo...

**Milo**: Nossa pra uma mulher você bate forte em.

**Neris**: Vai lutar sim ou não estou perdendo a minha paciência.

**Milo**: Só luto com uma condição.

Neris balança a cabeça negativamente...

**Neris**: Qual?

**Milo**: Quero ver seu rosto olhar em seus olhos ai eu luto.

**Neris**: Tem certeza?

**Milo**: E como tenho... 'vai que ela seja feia de rosto, ai sujo minha reputação ¬¬...'

Então Neris tira a mascara e olha fixamente pra Milo que o mesmo fica pasmo...

**Milo**: nossa você é linda.

Então Milo olha vidrado sua bela face e seus olhos azuis de centro avermelhado então foi ai que ele percebeu que não conseguia se mexer...

**Milo**: Eu não consigo me mexer.

Neris coloca sua mascara vai perto de Milo e fala no pé do ouvido dele sussurrando...

**Neris**: nunca olhe muito nos olhos de um vampiro...

Então Neris sai da casa de escorpião e anda em direção a casa de sagitário onde Aioros se encontrava treinado com seu arco e flecha tentando acertar um alvo em distancia...

**Aioros**: Acertei!Yes eu sou bom mesmo hehehehehehe...

**Neris**: Preparesse cavaleiro de sagitário pra lutar.

Aioros olha pra trás com um ar de que ta nem ai...

**Aioros**: Eu não luto sou da paz.

**Neris**: ¬¬...

**Aioros**: Não sei porque tanta convecção de lutar. Temos que ter paz nesse mundo sem lutas sem guerras...

Neris não suportando mais o sermão de Aioros, praticamente com o saco cheio de escutar aquilo, se aproxima de Aioros toca nele e o mesmo desmaia.

**Neris**: só me faltava essa um pacificador no santuário¬¬...

Então Neris sai da casa de sargitario e se dirige pra casa de capricórnio onde encontra shura dançando flamengo...

**Shura**: Olé...Olé...

Shura fazia movimentos rápidos tocando duas castanholas...

**Neris**: Eu mereço UÚ...

Shura então vê Neris balançando a cabeça negativamente na entrada da casa...

**Shura**: Neris?

**Neris**: Não é o Brad Pitt

**N/A**: Brad pitt -...

**Consciência dá um pedala Robinho autora**: Para de ser estúpida ¬¬...

**N/A**: T.T...

**Shura**: então está na casa errada quem ta procurando você Brad é a Afrodite.

**Neris**: gota

Então Neris já com pouco tempo lança seu golpe de neblina...

**Shura**: Hei! não estou vendo nada!

Então Neris lança um golpe...

**Neris**: Paradigmas mágicos!

Então como se fosse angolas invisíveis prendem Shura na parede fazendo assim o espanhol ficar sem poder se movimentar...

**Shura**: Isso não vale!

**Neris**: Se você levasse a serio e lutasse...Mas você prefere não levar a serio.

Neris virasse e vai em direção a casa de aquario...

**Shura**: Hei! Você vai me deixar aqui?

**Neris volta o olhar pra shura**: É...Vou!

Então Neris prossegue sua jornada dessa vez pra casa de aquário, chegando lá kamus tava com os braços cruzados sentado em uma cadeira de gelo só aguardando a chegada dela...

**Kamus**: Senti seu cosmo de luta parece que você passou por todos até aqui, pois pela minha casa você não passara.

**Neris**: Finalmente alguém que leva a serio a causa u­ú.

**Kamus**: Não levo a serio, na verdade sou muito mais poderoso e muito mais inteligente em estratégias do que você e sei muito bem, seus tipos de ataque e de defesa analisei por um bom tempo você passando pelas outras casas e blá...blá...blá...blá...

Neris já não agüentando mais aquele falatório chato de Kamus chega próximo a ele...

**Neris**: Kamus cala a boca.

**Kamus**: como pode mandar eu cavaleiro de ouro, protetor de Athena guardião da casa de aquário, um digno cavaleiro honrado pelos deuses pra ser cavaleiro de ouro e blá...blá...blá...blá...

**N/A**: Isso ta parecendo aquela musica da Muge "lenga, lenga, blá...blá...blá..."

**Consciência da autora**: Concordo contigo uú.

**Neris**: Você vai lutar ou vai falar, pois to perdendo tempo.

**Kamus**: Bem já que você quer peder logo, tudo bem vamos lutar.

**Neris**: aleluia!

**N/A**: Aleluia \o/

**Consciência da autora**: até que enfim.

**Kamus**: ¬¬...

Então Kamus começa a fazer sua posse de pó de diamante começa a abrir os braços e bater como se fosse voar...

**Neris**: Você vai fazer bale ou vai lançar um golpe ¬¬...

Então Kamus fica num pé só tentando se equilibrar...

**Neris**: Zzzzzzzzzzzz

**N/A**: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Consciência da autora lendo um livro

Kamus bate os braços novamente...

**Neris**: Pra mim já chega perdi metade do tempo só aqui!

Então Neris usa sua velocidade da Luz chega por traz de Kamus e toca em seu pescoço fazendo Kamus cair no chão...

**Neris**: Que golpe mais demorado esse do Kamus, até ele aplicar o golpe a inimigo já ta lá na lua.

E Neris sai deixando Kamus caído no chão de sua casa e segue em direção a casa de peixes, chegando lá Neris entra na casa procurando Afrodite então ela escuta uns barulhos chegando mais próximo ao quarto de Afrodite que estava com a porta semi-aberta vê uma cena bem...É...Pornográfica digamos...Afrodite de quatro, enquanto MM ajoelhado atrás de Afrodite fazendo movimentos rítmicos, ambos nus e encima da cama...

**N/A**: Não tentem imaginar a cena . 

**Consciência da autora**:...

**Afrodite**: Ai MM mais forte mete tudo hmmmm...

MM começa a aumentar o ritmo e forçar mais a entrada...

**MM**: Vai mexe gotoso isso mexe bastante vai ai to quase lá haaaa...

Afrodite começa a mexer o quadril como se fosse uma cobra serpenteando...

**Afrodite**: haaaa...Masquinha eu vou gozar hmmmm...

**MM**: Não vamos gozar juntos

Então MM aperta a cabeça do sexo de Afrodite, Afrodite faz uma cara de dor mais o prazer inibia sua dor...

**Afrodite**: haaaaaaa vou gozar...

**MM**: A eu também vou haaaaaaa...

**Afrodite**: goza amor goza dentro goza tudo...

Neris vendo aquela cena um tanto é...(sem comentários), sai de fininho pra não atrapalhar a felicidade dos dois, Neris continua passa pela sala do mestre onde encontra Shion assistindo reporte...

**Neris**: Shion!

**Shion**: Neris?

**Neris**: Ai denovo Não uú...

Shion levanta de sua cadeira...

**Shion**: O que deseja?

**Neris**: Vou derrotar todos os cavaleiros e isso inclui o senhor.

Shion apóia a mão na coluna e senta novamente na poltrona reclinável...

**Shion**: Ai minha filha não estou mais com idade de lutar já estou velho com 300 anos sabe...

**Neris**: ¬¬º

Neris sai da casa do mestre e vai em direção a casa de Athena onde a mesma joga paciência em seu lap top...

**Saori**: Droga nunca consigo ganhar nessa porcaria de jogo .

Neris se curva diante de Athena...

**Neris**: Deusa Athena passei pelas 12 casas missão comprida.

**Saori**: Mas já?

Saori olha pro relógio...

Nem completou uma hora.

**Neris**: Isso mostra como seus cavaleiros precisam, de treino e ficarem mais alertas...

**Saori**: Bando de incompetentes.

**Neris**: Não pense assim Deusa Athena eles são poderosos tem capacidade de lutar e vencer só que eles prescisam rever seus conceitos só isso.

**Saori**: Bem...Tudo bem...Vai Neris, amanhã chamarei todos aqui pra temos uma longa conversa.

**Neris**: Sim senhorita Athena.

Neris usa a velocidade da luz e vai até sua casa tira a armadura toma um banho veste uma roupa vai até o quarto olha pra cama (acima da cama a um tipo de trapézio, sustentado por duas correntes), ela se pendura de cabeça pra baixo e dormi...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bem gente nesse segundo capitulo não foi lá muito bom to meio sem inspiração UÚ...

**consciência**: E o shura ficou preso lá?

**Shura**: Yo conseguí escapar usando mía escalibo.

**consciência**: Já pensou se ele erra a angola e acerta outra parte do corpo dele XD...

**Shura**: Yo vai usar escalibu em você e corta-la em mil pedacitos.

**consciência**: Ops... pêra ai parece que ouvi alguém me chamar fui.

**Shura**: covarde ¬¬...

**N/A**: Eu também vou indo antes que eu vire picadinho...

**Shura:** Hei! Aquela consciência é sua?

**N/A**: Perai ouvi minha consciência me chamar fuuiiiiii...

**Shura**: Tal autora tal consciência ¬¬...

Então Shura sai porem quando, ficamos por aqui até o próximo capitulo o/...


End file.
